Peer Mentor
by TheArtistUnknown
Summary: Marie has grown out of her immature ways, and developed a new punk attitude towards life. But, what happens when her rebellious ways force her to take her former childhood crush, Double Dee, as a peer mentor? Double Dee has secrets of his own that might get in the way of tutoring, and how will all the Cul-de-Sac Kids fair in this new year of high school? ((Marie x Edd))
1. Chapter 1

Peach Creek never changed. The seasons came and went, but nothing seemed to really progress. At least, thats the way 16 year old Marie saw it. The middle sister of the Kanker clan had become a horrible cynic in the years since early middle school. She grew up from a loud obnoxious bully into silent high school misfit, and constantly spent her time watching everyone around her with quiet contempt. She judged their every move, made snarky comments to herself, and took slow drags off a cigarette behind the dumpster outside the cafeteria of Peach Creek High. The school's slime never really screamed appetizing, so this was how she spent most of her lunch break. The wiry blue hair she had sported since childhood was pulled back into a low braid that fell an inch past her shoulders. She traded in her old baggy green pants and black crop top for dark skinny jeans and an oversized Tank Girl shirt. Her body was long and thin. Marie never obtained the curves her half sisters got from their mother, but she couldn't care less. She didn't worry too much about her appearance now that she wasn't chasing the Eds all across town. Her thin black glasses covered the messily applied black eyeliner from the day before. Her lips, chapped and broken from constant biting, wrapped around the end of her cigarette as she watched Nazz and Kevin suck face in the parking lot next to the school. "Classy" Marie mumbled to herself as she exhaled a cloud of smog. The smoke reached out and gently kissed the orange and red leaves falling from the trees above.

Nazz was still as popular as she was back in junior high, except now she had long legs and curvy features that kept her at a solid 10. She was an all-star track, basketball, and softball player, on top of being an honor student. Some people just had it easy. So, of course, the busty beautiful blonde was paired off with Kevin, the star pitcher for the Peach Creek Cobblers. 6 months steady, and they were already prime picks for the homecoming king and queen. The typical high school dream couple. "Fuck that..." Marie yawned as she watched Nazz giggle at some stupid joke Kevin made. 'Just like when we were kids. No one has fucking changed.' The entire high school scene bored Marie to pieces. Most of her sophomore year was spent ditching class and hiding in the junkyard across town. Finally on the threat of expulsion, she came back to school. Marie was surprised anyone even noticed she was gone.

Out of seemingly nowhere, a hand grabbed Marie by the shoulder, causing her to quickly spin around and drop her cigarette. It was Mr. Davidson, the Calculus teacher. She stood up slowly, already knowing the drill by heart. Marie rolled her eyes as the angry teacher chewed her out and sent her to the principal's office. This wasn't the first time she was being sent to the office, of course. She had developed a new "Rebel Without a Cause" attitude upon entering high school. The fact she had made it to her junior year and hadn't been expelled yet was a god-damn miracle.

The administrative office smelled like wet towels and butterscotch candy. Marie took her usual seat next to the principal's office door. 'Just like last year...' Obviously, she was starting off her junior year on the right foot. A chubby secretary dressed head to toe in beige looked Marie up and down while she filed papers at her desk. Marie gave a crooked grin and blew a snide kiss to the older lady. Before the uptight secretary had time to react, the principal's door swung upon and Marie's name was called out with a twinge of exasperation.

"I don't know how many times I can spell this out for you, Marie. There is no smoking on school premises! Do you realize it is ILLEGAL for minors to have cigarettes?" Principal Larkin sighed, rubbing his eyes under the rims of his thick brown glasses. Being the principal of an unruly high school had clearly taken it's toll on the 40 year old man. His eyes were sagging and the comb-over on the top of his head wasn't fooling anyone. As bad as Marie felt for him, she didn't care enough to stop breaking the rules. A long groan escaped Principal Larkin's thin lips and he began his rant again. Marie nodded and nodded as he continued to scold her on and on and on. Though she was opinionated, she didn't care to argue with anyone anymore. She grew out of her obnoxious need to fill the silence. Lately, she rarely spoke to anyone at all for any reason.

"This was your 3rd smoking offense, and the length of your record should constitute expulsion at this point..." He stated blankly, flipping through Marie's thick school file. 'Shit...' Marie thought to herself. Suddenly, there was a quick knock on the door. "Yes! Come in!" the principal yelled as Marie's head slowly turned. Standing in the doorway was none other than Eddward, otherwise known as Double Dee, Marie's former childhood crush. Since Junior High, Double Dee had gotten much taller, and Marie couldn't help noticing the years were good to him. Even though he was still a dork and dressed in sweater vests, his features had become much more masculine. And, of course, he still had that same black ski cap covering his thin black hair. Marie furrowed her eyebrows. Why was Double Dee here? She hadn't really talked to him since middle school. They both grew out of their childish ways. Though he was still friends with the other Eds, he stopped participating in their pranks and scams, just like Marie had stopped hanging around her stupid sisters. When Marie started to think about all the crap she had did with her sisters, she cringed. Why was she such a bully? Marie couldn't wait to leave her past behind and get out of Peach Creek.

"Good morning, Principal Larkin! Salutations, Marie!" Double Dee exclaimed in his usual cheerful voice. He took the seat next to Marie as Principal Larkin shuffled through some papers on his desk. "Punctual as usual, Eddward. I'm glad to see you are enthusiastic about our arrangement!" the principal grinned as he handed a stack of papers to Double Dee. 'Arrangement?' Marie thought to herself. She frowned and started biting her nails as the principal crossed his arms against his wide chest. "So, Marie. It's your lucky day. The school board has been developing a new program we like to call 'Peer Mentoring'. It's a program we have created for our more troubled youth... Instead of expulsion, you will be tutored and mentored by Eddward, and if you make a minimum 3.0 GPA this semester, you'll be off the hook!" The principal smiled as he informed the bewildered Marie.

The marine-haired punk sat quietly for a moment, obviously letting the news sink in. After a few moments of awkward silence, Eddward began his usual nervous mumbling. "I-I think that if you really p-put your mind to it, you can actually..." He started shyly, but was soon cut off by Marie. "What if I don't want to be "mentored" by this dork?" she stated bluntly, her words piercing the air with a twinge of frustration. The middle-aged principal's eyes narrowed. His large hand lifted a little envelope off the desk. "Well, if you don't think this arrangement is going to work out, I have your letter of dismissal right here on my desk. I'm sure your parents wouldn't be too happy to receive this on Monday..." He flatly spoke as he waved the letter in the air. 'Shit...' Marie was nowhere neat thrilled about this. Her cold green eyes shot over at the nervous Eddward.

He could tell exactly what she was thinking. She detested him. But, why? What had he ever done? She was the bully, not him! Granted, she stopped picking on him a long time ago, but why is it she went from kissing him every chance she got to ignoring his salutations in the hallway and pretending like he didn't exist. What did he ever do to warrant her sudden exclusion? Double Dee continued to fidget in his seat while Marie signed the agreement handed to her by the bulky principal. "Now, you'll have to meet at least once a week with Eddward in the library to discuss your progression and homework and all that jazz. I will be checking up on you two so I can make sure you are having your scheduled meetings. There is no more ditching, Miss Kanker." Principal Larkin stated coldly. "Eddward is a great scholar and he is here to help you, Marie. I hope you take advantage of this wonderful opportunity we're giving you. I'd hate to see you turn out like that older sister of your's."

Marie clinched her bag tightly with the principal's words. 'Bastard...' Marie stood up quickly before she had a chance to speak her mind. No. She wouldn't break her new mantra. Not for this asshole. Double Dee quickly stood up as well. "Alright. You kids have fun." Principal Larkin said with a condescending smile. Marie trudged to the door, followed by a light footed Edd.

The bright crimson leaves continued to fall as Marie quickly stomped out of the administrative building and into the student parking lot next to the school. As soon as her feet hit the asphalt of the parking lot, she began to pull out her favorite lighter and a box of cigarettes, but was interrupted by a frazzled Double Dee. "Marie! Marie! Stop! Do you not realize that you were just taken to the office for on-campus tobacco use!?" He exclaimed quickly, grabbing Marie's hand to stop her. She flinched and dropped the box. "Why the hell are you touching me?!" She yelled, which was so unlike her new persona, it even scared her a little bit. When was the last time she shouted like that? Probably the day Lee moved out…

Eddward stumbled back, almost as if he had been knocked over by the force of Marie's shout. "M-Marie… I'm just worried that you're going to get expelled…." He mumbled lightly, his eyes pointed directly at the ground to hide the flush of red that had consumed his face. Why did he just grab her like that? This was unlike him, and he had no idea why he was acting so brashly. Marie retrieved the fallen pack of smokes and shoved them in her back pocket. "What's in this for you?" She asked flatly, looking directly at Double Dee with narrow eyes. "U-Um… What ever do y-you mean?.." He started, but was soon cut off again by Marie. "You know what I mean, Double Dee. Are you getting extra credit or some shit? Is this going on your transcript as like charity work? Or are you just being a god-damn teacher's pet?" She said coldly as she took her keys out of her green canvas messenger bag. Marie was ready to return to her junkyard sanctuary. She really hated this school and everyone in it.

A look of hurt fell on Double Dee's face. "N-no! Not at all! None of those things!" Edd hesitantly replied. Why was she so mad? Why was she being so mean? He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I know we're not friends. But, I also know that you aren't the bully you used to be. I think that if we just work together, you can pull through and do well in your classes, Marie!" He said clearly with a nervous smile. The gap in his teeth peeked out from his curved lips. Marie's frown relaxed, and she shook her head. There was a reason he was doing this. She wasn't going to drop her guard so easily. "Ah. So, I am charity work, huh? Well, I don't need your help. I can get good grades on my own if I wanted to. But, it's pointless. It's all really pointless." and with that, she turned to her beaten-up green Honda, got in, and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update! I've been extremely preoccupied. So, without further ado, here is chapter 2! Enjoy, and leave comments! _

With a blaring ring bursting through the halls, school started up again the next morning, and much to Eddward's dismay, Marie was nowhere to be seen. 'This couldn't possibly be about yesterday, could it?' Double Dee wondered to himself as he began stuffing his chemistry and psychology textbooks into his messenger bag from his locker. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed May, Marie's younger sister, walking through the crowd of obnoxious teenagers. "May! Wait a moment! May I have a word?" Eddward called out as he quickly caught up to her, leaving his locker wide open.

May actually developed into a very attractive Sophomore. She was only 5'3", and very curvy unlike her other two tall, flat-chested half-sisters. Her thin, dirty blonde hair was now waist-length, and she finally grew into her buck teeth. Her face was a constellation of freckles and small pimples, and her deep brown eyes were large like a cartoon character's. Over the years after she lost her fascination with the Eds, she strangely developed an eco-warrior, feminist hippie outlook on life. She dressed in large billowy cotton dresses and high tops. Like Marie, it was rare that she was at school. She spent most of her time at the Park n' Flush trailer park where she lived. May had become notorious for being a pothead.

"Oh hey, Double Dee." May gave a crooked grin, revealing her two large front teeth. Eddward gave a quick salutation before inquiring as to where Marie might be. "Um. I don't know..." May said slowly, kind of taken aback by his question. "Oh! Wait! Did you think Marie still lived at the trailer park with me and mom?"

Edd furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 'Why didn't she live at the trailer park anymore?' As if she was hearing his thoughts, May spoke again. "Marie moved out when Lee left Peach Creek. She just couldn't get along with mom since Lee wasn't there to stop their fighting. She lives in the junkyard now. The owner lets her stay there as long as she keeps fixing up all the broken-ass cars he buys." May said sleepily. Double Dee nodded. There really wasn't much he knew about Marie anymore…

After parting ways with May, Eddward shuffled back to his locker to get the rest of his things. As he pulled his cardigan off of one of the metal shelves, a folded up note fell out of the locker. He quickly picked up the note off the brown tile floor and unfolded it.

_I'm sorry I yelled at you. That wasn't right. I know if I don't let you mentor me, I'll be expelled. So, meet me in the library today at 4:00 pm. That's when Larkin wants us to have our first session._

_-Marie_

Double Dee re-read the messy scrawl across the notebook sheet of paper one more time before stuffing it in his messenger bag. He breathed out a slow sigh of relief before heading to his first, and most hated, class of the day: Physical Education.

Marie took a deep breath and rubbed her eyes. "I fucking hate contacts." She mumbled to herself as she pulled on her athletic shorts. The girl's locker room stank of sweat, smoke, and cheap perfume trying to cover it all up. Most of the girls were in their little groups, giggling and gossiping like they usually did. Just another typical Friday. Nothing special as usual. Marie didn't mind the physical activity aspect of Gym class. She just hated having to wear contacts. Her vision wasn't so bad before, but after a few years, she became extremely near-sighted to the point she couldn't see more than a few feet in front of her without glasses or contacts. And, the last time she attempted to wear glasses during Gym, a dodgeball hit her right in the face and broke her frames. So, contacts were her best option for this stupid class.

As soon as Marie had her shorts and t-shirt on, she stuffed her bag in the locker and walked out onto the gymnasium floor. Leaving the girl's locker room doorway, she bumped right into Eddy. "Hey! Watch where you're going, Kanker!" He spat as Marie's scowl grew more intense. She could have easily came up with a clever comeback, but she prefered not to get into fights with people anymore. So, instead, she just flipped him off and walked over to the bleachers.

Eddy was still basically the exact same Eddy years ago. He was still constantly trying to weasel people out of their money, though he and the other Eds ceased the elaborate scams upon entering high school. He was only about an inch shorter than Double Dee now, and his dark brown hair was spiked into a douchey-looking faux hawk. Marie couldn't see how Lee was ever attracted to Eddy. He dressed like a tool and didn't seem to have much interest in anyone other than himself. Marie was very glad Lee and Eddy only dated for 3 months before Lee left Peach Creek. Suddenly a wave of sadness fell over Marie when she began to think about her sister's relocation.

Double Dee stumbled out of the men's locker room, wearing basketball shorts and an oversized shirt with a picture of an atom on it. Eddy came up to him and started talking obnoxiously about a party he went to over the weekend. "It was mad awesome, man. Why is it you never want to come out with me? You can't just stay in your room and do Algebra shit forever."

Eddward sighed. "Eddy, you can't just keep partying and avoiding school work. You know you've already failed four classes upon entering high school! On the fifth class, they will expel you!" In response, Eddy just shook his head and laughed. "Whatever, Sockhead. You know where Lumpy went?" As though he had been summoned by his goofy nickname, Edd appeared behind Eddy, balancing a basketball on his head. "HIYA, EDDY! I AM READY FOR BUSINESS!" He said in his usual strange demeanor. "What are you talking about, Edd? Are you high again?" The short leader of the group responded, knocking the basketball off of Edd's head grumpily.

Edd, towering at 6'3", was still a head taller than the other two Ed-boys. Though he was sill fairly dumb, he had matured a little in his speech through Double Dee's constant grammar tutoring. He was the star linebacker for the Peach Creek Cobblers, though it was a miracle he could pass any drug tests. He partied just as much as Eddy, and he was also not doing too hot in school. Though, unlike Double Dee, Edd was doing extremely well in P.E. due to his mega-human strength and his never-ending energy.

Coach Riley, the head coach for the Track and Soccer teams, came out of her office with her usual clipboard and stopwatch. She was fairly young, fresh out of her college years. Eddy couldn't stop ogling at her. "Alright, class. Everyone out to the track. We're doing laps today."

Everyone groaned loudly. Everyone except Marie. She loved running. Jogging laps around the track might have seemed simple, but it was one of her favorite escapes. It kept her from over-thinking things. It exhilarated her body and numbed her mind. A tall girl with natural black hair past her shoulders came up to Marie as she was tying the laces of her jogging shoes. "Hey, Carina." Marie mumbled, not looking up from her shoes. Carina was long and slender like Marie, but she was a few inches taller. You could see her clearly defined muscles beneath her tan, olive skin. Her features were very small and delicate, but she constantly had a stern look on her face. Carina was the new foreign exchange student from Italy. Though she had only been at the school for a few months, she instantly became friends with Marie. Her English wasn't very strong, though she was extremely intelligent, and she was shy. The other students at Peach Creek High constantly bombarded her with questions and questions and questions. It frustrated the socially awkward Carina, so she instantly liked Marie's lack of interest in social areas. And, most of the other students were still scared of the Kanker because of her past, so Carina realized that the more she hung around Marie, the more she was left alone.

"I told you, you can call me Rini." Carina replied in her thick accent. "You ready to race today, Marie?" A slight scoff escaped Marie's lungs while Rini pulled her curly black hair into a messy bun. "Whatever."

As the teenage students filed on to the track's hard surface, Eddward finally noticed Marie in the crowd. "I forgot I had this class with her..." Double Dee mumbled. "What? Had a class with who?" Eddy replied loudly. Suddenly, a loud piercing whistle rang out through the crowd followed by Coach Riley's commands. "10 minutes of stretching! Group A will play soccer while Group B runs laps for 15 minutes, and then we will rotate. Go!"

Eddward loathed physical activity. He understood the health values behind leading a physically fit life, but he just couldn't get past the intense bodily exertion and sweat. As soon, as Rini and Marie were finished with their 10 minutes of stretching, they hit the track. The Eds were in Group A, so they lazily started passing the soccer balls to each other. "This bites, man. I hate soccer." Eddy complained, as he usually did. "IN MY COUNTRY, ED BOY, IT IS FOOTBALL. MY NANA COULD PUNT THE BALL ACROSS AN ENTIRE PASTURE!" Rolf yelled loudly as he stole the quickly ball from Eddy. Rolf was the same old Rolf as the old days. He just got way taller and started growing facial hair.

While Eddy was firiously chasing Rolf across the soccer field, Marie and Rini were neck and neck, running in full sprint around the track. From all those years of chasing her sisters, Marie had quite the stamina and power behind her legs. On their 4th lap, Rini started to lose steam, while Marie pushed ahead. "No fair!" Rini yelled after her blue-haired friend. Marie couldn't hear her. She could only hear the wind rushing past her as she finished her final lap. Coach Riley hit her clicker and rubbed her forehead. "Kanker! Over here! Now!" The coach yelled from the bench she was sitting on. Everyone started chattering among themselves.

"Wow… Marie is really fast!"

"I didn't know she was athletic."

"She might be faster than Nazz..."

Eddward had no idea Marie could run like that. Most of the time, she just skipped P.E. Anytime she was in that class, she was usually hiding under the bleachers or in the girl's locker room, waiting for the class to be over. Rather than participate in the soccer game, Eddward stood baffled by the new discovery about her. And with that, he was struck in the face by a flying soccer ball.


End file.
